An Ancient's Vengeance
by endlessvamp
Summary: Sequel to The Ancient, one-shot. Summary: The mortal will pay...


Summary: The mortal will pay...

Disclaimer: I don't own both Harry Potter or TVD.

Warnings: Spoiler for the season finale. Gruesome ending.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Anna, come and meet your grandfather," Pearl said, beckoning for Anna to come closer.

A young girl with long black hair moved forward from behind her mother. She smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Grandfather."

"Anna."

**End of Flashback**

Harry stood, dislodging himself from the past. He had a funeral to plan and a mortal to hunt.

c-x

**Flashback**

Harry was lounging in front of the fire in his mansion. He was enamoured with a book written by his friend, Nicholas Flamel. Once when he was still a human, he usually didn't read books for pleasure. But, as centuries passed by...reading was one of his favourite hobbies. Nothing can pass time better than a good book. Shows how boring the life of a vampire can be. Maybe he would visit the Flamels next week.

The rustle of clothes and a pair of footsteps caught his attention. Harry wondered who could be visiting him. _Enemies?_

A knock on his door. _Definitely not enemies._

Harry spread his senses and smiled. He recognized both beings at his door.

"Pearl, Anna," he greeted them. "You don't have to knock."

"Common courtesy, father," Pearl said handing him her cloak. Harry smiled.

"Grandfather, we brought you your favourite."

"And what would that be?" He hugged his precious granddaughter.

"Treacle tarts!"

**End of Flashback**

x-o

Harry watched as the body of his daughter burned in front of him, one hand around Anna, holding her close.

"Who did this?" Harry whispered. His mind came up with the image of the blond man.

"I- I don't know." Her voice sounded so small and fragile, on the verge of breaking into tears again. Harry hugged her.

"Mama wanted to leave this town. She- she asked me to choose. I needed time and so I left her for awhile. I shouldn't have gone. If I listened to her, this wouldn't happen! She wouldn't die! I should have been there..." Anna broke off into sobs. "It's my fault."

Harry held her. His heart was breaking for his granddaughter. As her tears resided, the brunette said in a soft voice, "You weren't there...and for that, I am glad...I can't lose another family."

Anna's grip on his clothes tightened but otherwise, she didn't say a word.

After a while, her muffled voice reached his ears. "John Gilbert. He...he killed her."

Harry felt his fangs lengthen at the name. "Tell me all you know about him."

c-x

"Isaac."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Find all you can about John Gilbert. His current residence is at Mystic Falls, Virginia. I want to know all his business transaction, affiliations and whereabouts for the past decades. You have my permission to use all the resources available."

"When will you want this information?"

"Tomorrow."

x-o

Harry watched the parade from the top of a building. By now, he knew all he needed to know about the town. John Gilbert, uncle of Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy, the boy his granddaughter was falling in love with. She didn't tell him outright about her feelings but he can read between the lines. Elena, the girl with Katherine's face and had two vampires wrapped around her fingers, the Salvatore brothers. Ah, there's the witch. It wasn't hard to differentiate her. She was practically glowing with power.

Anna was missing. She went out since last night and didn't return till now. Half of Harry was worried to death but the other half of him understood her need to be alone. She would be mad at him. He didn't seek out Anna when Pearl first died. He believed she died with her mother and for that, he would never forgive himself. He had left his granddaughter alone for nearly two hundred years.

If he voiced out his thoughts to Miranda, he could imagine what she would say. _"It was not your fault. You didn't share the bond with Anna. You couldn't have known she was alive. So stop blaming yourself. I doubt she would blame you."_ A small smile appeared on his face. What would he do without his friend?

Harry watched the drama between the vampires and, based on the pictures Isaac sent him, Jeremy Gilbert from a far. He could hear their conversations perfectly well but he was definitely not interested in meddling with their affair. He was just curious, what was about this boy that interested Anna.

The boy walked away from both vampires. Seeing this opportunity, Harry moved slowly towards him and intercepted his path.

"Hello," Harry smiled. Maybe he shouldn't because the boy tensed.

"Uh, hi." He looked uneasy and shuffled past Harry. "Excuse me."

Harry blocked his way. "May I have a word with you?"

Jeremy stopped and looked at the man before him. He had black hair that brushed past his shoulder and piercing green eyes. His skin was pale and overall looked completely normal but still, a stranger to him.

"Not interested," he said, trying to sidestep the man.

The brunette blocked his way again. "I _insist_."

"Do I know you?" Jeremy asked, half of him was annoyed but the other half of him was still polite.

"No, but you know Anna."

Jeremy stiffened.

Harry looked at the boy in front of him. "Walk with me." It was not a request.

The boy acquiesced.

"How long have you known Anna?"

"A while."

Harry nodded_._ "And how well do you know her?"

"Well enough."

There was silence between them which Harry purposely didn't break. He waited.

"Are you a vampire?" At last, the boy asked.

"Yes."

"Who are you? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"No, I'm much, much worse than that." Harry stopped walking and looked at the teen. "I'm her grandfather."

Jeremy's eyes widen and his jaw went slacked.

"You don't look that old..." he trailed off.

"I know." Harry smirked.

There was an awkward silence only felt by Jeremy but not Harry who was scrutinizing the boy.

"What do you want –"

Harry cut him midsentence, "The question is, what do _you_ want from Anna?"

Jeremy closed his mouth, crossed his arms and looked away. '_Ah, defensive measures,' _Harry thought.

"Look, I –"

"Your _uncle_, killed her mother in cold blood. Are you going to kill her as well?" Harry asked, his face was indifferent but the aura around him was palpable.

"What? No! Never. I would never hurt her." Shock was clearly written across his face.

Harry contemplated the mortal before him for a minute, and he smiled, barely a lift at the corner of his mouth, satisfied. "Good." Then he leaned forward, his voice above whisper. "I know you intended to be a vampire. I don't know if you're serious or just using her but if you hurt her, you've just signed your death." Harry pulled away. "Thank you for your time Jeremy." With a nod he walked away, leaving a stunned mortal behind.

_That night..._

Harry was waiting for Anna at the house. He felt restless. Dread was filling him. Something was going to happen tonight and every instinct in his body told him to find Anna. Harry continued reading the details of John Gilbert life his assistance emailed him.

After a few minutes of reading (it felt like hours), Harry had enough. Midnight was nearing and his uneasiness was increasing. He shut down his notebook and summoned his coat.

"Point me Anna," Harry said and felt his magic directed him towards the general direction of the town. Harry apparated.

He appeared in a dark alley near the town centre. It was full of people celebrating and Harry mingled himself with the crowd, his senses on high alert.

"There's something you need to know." Anna's voice reached him. His head swivelled around in search for her._ Over there_. Harry approached Anna who was talking to one of the vampire he saw earlier.

"Anna," he said quietly.

Surprised, Anna turned her head. "Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Aren't you too young to be her grandfather?" Damon cut in.

"I know," Harry said shortly.

Damon looked at him calculatingly which Harry ignored. He turned back to Anna. "Let's go."

"Wait, I can't leave yet. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

Damon looked sceptic. "How do you know this?"

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead."

Damon face changed as Anna explained. Harry looked impassive, but he wondered where John Gilbert was hiding.

As the young vampire walked away, Harry turned back his attention towards Anna. "Let's go," he repeated.

"I can't. I need to tell Jeremy."

Harry sighed. Since when does his granddaughter have saving people thing when they don't even have blood ties?

"Be quick. I'll be waiting here," he said and Anna vanished, but not before he put a Tracking Charm on her, like he would let her go anywhere without him knowing where. Not bloody likely.

Harry watched the fireworks. _What's taking her so long?_ He was growing uneasy and dread filled him more than ever. He wanted to take Anna away from this town and leave her at a safe place. _Then_, he could start his hunt with his mind in peace, knowing Anna was safe and sound.

Harry apparated to the roof of the building nearest to him. From there, he had a perfect view of the town square. Anna was nowhere to be seen but he saw the Salvatore brothers, the witch and the Katherine clone. Urgency was obvious from their strides and alarmed face.

Suddenly, a high pitched noise assaulted his ears. Harry dropped to one knee. It felt as if someone was trying to claw his brains out. His magic instantly lashed out, enveloping him in a protective layer, muting the noise. Slowly Harry stood, his headache disappearing. _Was this the device Anna was taking about earlier? _Harry could see the magic from the device colliding with his magic, a foreign blue against a swirl of silver that was surrounding him. It was certainly powerful but it was no match against his magic.

Harry gathered his magic, preparing to destroy the device from a long distance when the blue waves suddenly disappeared. The condensed light at his fingertips died and he slowly let his magic settle back in himself. The noise had disappeared. Harry frowned. Then he remembered, _Anna!_

Harry tuned in to the tracking Charm he placed on Anna and apparated. What he saw made his stomach clenched in fear. John Gilbert was crouching beside Anna, a stake was poised on her heart. Instantly Harry appeared at the man's side. He swiftly grabbed the stake, twirling it in his hand. He grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him into the wall. With dreadful precision, Harry pierced the stake through his heart and into the wall. Ignoring the dangling body, Harry turned his attention towards his granddaughter. Carefully, he picked Anna up and disapparated.

Harry appeared at the house and laid Anna on the bed. Her face was sickly and she seemed weak. _Vervaine. _Harry placed a hand on her stomach and let his magic flow into her, flushing the toxic out. Anna coughed and vomited blood.

"_Scourgify._" The blood instantly vanished, leaving clean sheets. Harry stroke Anna's head.

"Sleep," he whispered and channeled some magic. Her eyes closed and relief flooded him. She will be fine. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he arrived not a second later. Harry apparated back to the basement. There could still be some survivors.

The burning basement greeted him and surprisingly, his prey body was gone. Seeing the bloody sword on the ground, Harry frowned. _What happened?_ He approached Damon Salvatore who was lying on the ground in the middle of the basement, looking at some dead bodies. It seems he had Vervaine in his blood too. Harry crouched beside the young vampire, catching his attention.

"How did he escape?" Harry asked.

"You mean you don't know." Disbelief crossed the vampire's face. "He wore the ring."

"Ring?"

"You know, the I-can't-be-killed ring."

It clicked. Yes, those rings. They were very rare and Harry felt a predatory smile came to his face. _Perfect._

Harry looked back at the younger vampire. "If anyone asks, you'll tell them Anna died. In exchange I will save your life."

The younger vampire didn't think long. "Deal," he said.

Harry hauled the vampire up, slinging one hand over his shoulder. Smoothly he led the vampire to the burning stairs. With a flick of his hand, the raging fire died down. The walk out of the building was short and when fresh air assaulted his senses, he released his hold on the vampire just as the Katherine clone, the other Salvatore and the witch arrived. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Damon. "Your rescue party," he said and addressed the group in front of him. "Goodday."

With that, he left them and headed towards the front of the building. If he was right, his prey will be there. _Ah, there he is._ John Gilbert was watching the building, making sure there won't be any vampires leaving the building. The man was blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in. Having the ring boosts his ego in surviving any vampires, filling him with arrogance. Since he was talking to a blonde woman, John Gilbert completely missed the appearance of the approaching vampire.

Ignoring the witnesses, Harry walked silently to his prey's back and hissed quietly in the man's ear, "_Found you._"

John could only give a flinch before he felt a hand grabbed his arm and a squeezing sensation filled him.

Harry appeared at the basement of the house he was currently staying with Anna. Swiftly, he toss the man at the wall like a ragged doll before sending a barrage of barriers and silencing charm at every inch of the basement. There, no interruptions and no escaping.

Satisfied, Harry looked at his prey and waited.

"You!" John said when he recovered from the impact on the wall, he recognized the person who killed him at the basement. "What do you want from me?" He run towards the door, intending to escape his captor. Fear gripped him. He knew he was dealing a whole new level of vampire, Isobel may kill him instantly but this vampire was different. The kind he never met before, never knew existed. As his hand touched the door, he was flung across the basement, his hand burning.

Harry smiled seeing his prey frightened, exposing his fangs. "Hello, John." In a blur he crossed the space between them, and held his prey in a choking grip. "Nice to meet you. _Legilimens_."

Harry watched as flashes of the man's life played. He delved deeper and deeper, uncaring he was causing pain to his victim. Minutes but what felt like hours to the screaming man passed by and Harry released his spell.

"You have a daughter, yet, you killed mine," Harry growled. A vivid memory of Pearl's pained face when this man made fun of her feelings appeared. He smashed the offending head into the wall, uncaring when blood and pieces of brain splattered onto him, dribbling down the wall.

Harry let go of the corpse and took a few step back. A few minutes later his prey was standing up, completely unharmed. Harry smiled, "Welcome back, John."

The man's face paled and tried to run again, heading towards his salvation, the door.

Harry raised a hand, effectively stopping his prey in mid track. "Your efforts would be futile as proven before. Only I alone can enter and exit this place." Harry made a motion of slicing; a peel of skin on the man's face fell off. A scream rang throughout the basement. Another slice, another large skin fell off, another scream. Blood dripped from the cuts. Harry continued his slicing gesture until he was sure all of the man's skin was gone. Crimson blood was flowing freely, pooling on the floor.

"You really messed with the wrong vampire." Harry could barely hear his voice over the sound of his victim's screaming, piercing his sensitive eardrums.

Annoyed, Harry made a fist and instantly, blood poured out of his prey's mouth. He just effectively crushed the man's heart. "That's what I felt," Harry said quietly and waited.

_A few minutes later._

"Welcome back, John." Harry smiled.

His prey pale face turned ashen.

"I'm very grateful you had your ring with you. Else, I would have to do this without overstepping the boundary of death. That would be a hassle, keeping you alive while slowly draining your life away."

"What did I do to you?" The trash practically screamed the words.

Harry tilted his head to the left. "I already told you, you killed my daughter. Her name was Pearl."

The man's eyes widen even more.

"I see you remember her. You know, she was my most precious daughter and you killed her. Should I take your daughter's life too. Elena, isn't it?" Harry smiled, his fangs glinting.

"Don't you dare touch her, you fu-"

Harry snapped his fingers. Instantly fire burned around the man, burning him. Scream of pain pierced the air until it died, which took quite a while.

_A few minutes later._

"Welcome back, John."

The man stood rigid. "Damn you. Damn you to hell!" He spat.

"I'm already damned."

"What do you want from me?"

"You killed Pearl." Harry's glowing eyes looked at his prey. "And for that you deserved to die. Th –"

"Then kill me already!" Gilbert raged and made a move to take off the ring. Again, Harry immobilized him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... It's rude to interrupt your elders. You tried to kill my granddaughter, John, and if I weren't there, you would have succeeded," Harry smiled coldly. "And for that you deserve an eternity of pain_. Crucio._"

Harry held on to the spell longer than he usually did. After a while, he looked at the pathetic mess of a person below him.

"Welcome to hell, John."

* * *

The End.

A/N: Yeah...that's all. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review and tell what you think about it.

I was debating with myself either to let Anna die or not. In the end, I can't.


End file.
